


Inbox

by Tsewet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsewet/pseuds/Tsewet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity sends Oliver a pick-me-upper in his e-mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inbox

She knows everything about him.

She knows how Oliver fails to see the limits of protecting his loved ones. She knows that despite his immense physical prowess, in his mind hides his biggest fears that haunt him every night. And he thinks she doesn’t know that.

She feels fortunate enough to know what makes him tick, what makes him chuckle in secret, what makes him want to explode in irritation, what makes him think irrationally, and what makes him regain his focus.

She wants to deny the fact that she also knows how he likes his coffee.

When Oliver appointed her as his EA, he turned over every little detail of his life to her. She's not sure how much a secretary is supposed to know about his boss, but she's sure it shouldn't be this ridiculously detailed. She has her hands on his personal bank account details, his trust fund account, his driver's license information (which, much to her surprise, has never been confiscated), and his tax numbers. Even his vault combination is under her command. Every credential, pin, gesture, and password to anything Oliver needs access to belongs to her now, too.

Except maybe for one: His e-mail password.

Now, our girl right here knows how to hack, and she loves it so much you can say it’s her calling in life. Her dedication to the craft over the years has allowed her to perform her tasks of breaking in federal databases beautifully that she can get away with it. If she can get through a high-security system, a two-factor authentication of an e-mail account would be a walk in the park. She can literally hack into Oliver's e-mail address while walking in a park with a tablet if she really wanted to.

She does not want to, though. 

She wants Oliver to have something that only he knows. Something that he only has. While Oliver mostly kept to himself, he knows that the team already understands, that there is no need to share. Felicity wants to tweak that. She wants to give Oliver something personal, and right now, the best she can do is his e-mail password. Even if there were a huge chance that it has 1234 somewhere there.

Remembering this, she smiles and thinks of something brilliant. Just because she couldn't see his inbox doesn't mean she can't squeeze herself inside it.

She begins typing. Hitting “Send”, she waits for his boss to report to the office.

Half an hour later, Oliver comes in, about to commence with their morning routine, but gets distracted by her knowing grin.

“Well, you look… motivated,” he says as he stops at her desk.

“I was early and I had my venti, so, yes, you can say I’m a little peppy,” she quips.

“Alright. I’ll be at my office, then.” She looks anxiously as Oliver proceeds to enter his glass-walled room, currently oblivious of what she’s done.

He opens his computer and finds a swamp of messages in his inbox. Seeing her name isn’t new to him, so he opens it with a look of indifference. Felicity sees this look transform into confusion as his face scrunches with the most adorable frown.

"From: felicity@qconsolidated.com  
Subject: Urgent - Increase Online Security Measures

Mr. Queen,

I've always wondered why you never gave me access to your e-mail. That's why when I got to the office a earlier than usual, I spent a solid half hour of my breakfast time trying to guess your password without having to rely on my hacking brilliance.

Listed below are my short-listed candidates arranged based on my hunch that it really is your password:

1\. queen1234  
2\. Queen1234 (in case you're more tech-savvy than I thought)  
3\. oq1234 (because you do have the tendency to be a little impatient when it comes to typing)  
4\. oliverqueen1234 (I'm not losing hope, but if it's this one, we have to talk)  
5\. queenconsolidatedceopassword1234 (ingenius)  
6\. Birthday (we all went through that stage, don't worry I won't judge)  
7\. olivertheamoirarobert1234 (obvious, but you have to admit this has a lot of other combinations)  
8\. iAmThe***** (too risky, I know, that's why it's 8th. But the creative use of the asterisk maybe something that amuses you)  
9\. Password1234 (it’s not that I am underestimating you, but we have put it out there)  
10\. QC1234 (same plane and problem)

If it's any of these passwords, please notify me immediately so we can further increase our efforts for your e-mail security. A 7-year old Vegas girl who can build a supercomputer can easily hack into it and leave you penniless for the next decade.

Meanwhile, I do have suggestions listed below that you can consider:

1\. iHaveTheBestEA1234 (you really do, sometimes you just have to remind yourself)  
2.felicityShouldBeInTheITDept1234  
3.ThatShouldShutHerUp1234  
4.FelicityIsAwesomeWhatDidIDoBeforeIMetHer1234  
5.OhRightNotMuch1234

Have a great day, Oliver.

Regards,  
Felicity Smoak  
Executive Assistant  
Queen Consolidated Inc."

She watches him cover his mouth, trying to hide an amused smile etching on his face. Then, she sees him look up and stare at her with as much nonchalance he could muster, until a grin breaks his former resolve and he finally releases his control over chuckling. Felicity concludes she should be sending him more messages like these in the future.

He then types in a furiously fast speed. It was fun while it lasted. She thinks he’s going to resume working and ignores him altogether when a “Ding!” rings from her tablet.

"From: oliver@qconsolidated.com  
Subject: Re: Urgent - Online Security Measure

Hello, Ms. Smoak,

While I appreciate this initiative, I can't help but assume that you think so little of me and my concern towards cyber security.

My password matches none of your candidates. To add, your suggestions are too long; it'll be very hard to remember.

However, I do agree that I have to decrease the predictability of my current password, so I’m taking your advice to change it. 

I'm thinking along the lines of "smoakingHot".

What do you think, Girl Wednesday?

All the best,  
Oliver Queen  
Chief Executive Officer and President  
Queen Consolidated Inc."

Her fingers tingle and she feels a blush creep up her cheeks. She looks up and sees Oliver flashing an uncharacteristically mischievous smile. She gulps.

His amusement no longer being held back, he dissolves into fits of laughter. Felicity sticks her tongue at him like the mature woman that she is. Oliver replies with a wink like the handsome bastard that he is.

Now, she is a little bit torn if she really wants to know what his password is or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is working miracles on me, guys. I can't stop writing.
> 
> Written in an hour, not beta'd. I'd love it if someone would beta me, though. It's my first time to write in present tense, and it nearly killed me.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
